


Girlfriends

by kendrasaunders



Series: OT3 (Dick/Babs/Kory) Universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kory drags her companions to the mall.  Mild hilarity ensues.  But seriously, what is a bralet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in January 2013. Second chronologically in the OT3 series.

“Remind me again why we’re here?” Dick wass dragging his feet, and Babs was getting sick of pulling him past skinny, well dressed mannequins staring from infinite glass windows.

“Because you’re a sucker for a certain alien princess?” Which was true, of course. Dick would say yes to anything if Kory so much as quivered her lower lip.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk, Babs. That look got you as much as it got me.” Dick lightly elbowed her. Babs shrugged.

“She’s unfairly adorable, it’s not my fault.” Also true. Kory just had the biggest, greenest eyes. Like shiny, expressive magnets. One look and anyone would be a goner. “Also, where is she?” Kory, as usual, probably ducked into another store while they weren’t paying attention. Dick had begun to scan the heads in front of them, searching for a familiar burst of bright red hair.

“Crap.” he said, “You’d think after three years on earth she’d stop doing this-”

“And you’d think after three years you’d know better,” Kory chimed in, her head suddenly rested on Babs’ shoulder. Dick actually looked surprised for a moment-before he remembered that nobody was supposed to be able to actually sneak up on him. Kory knew him well enough to catch it. 

“Got you,” she teased, her tanned fingers slipping between Babs’.

“You were floating. That’s cheating,” Dick sounded scolding, though his smile told a different story. He wanted to grab her free hand, or maybe wrap his arm around her waist-but she was already holding hands with Babs and, well, it might be awkward, or something. Kory might’ve been invulnerable to passing judgements, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t (and it didn’t mean that Babs wasn’t either, though she always seemed to care less when Kory was around).

“So,” Kory asked, “anywhere in particular you two want to go?” She was swinging her arm lightly in time with Babs’. It was sweetly romantic in a very distinctly Kory way-and while Dick might’ve felt a bit excluded-it made him happy that they were happy. He could’ve kicked himself for being so sappy.

“How about not the mall?” he suggested. Babs let out a small laugh.

“I thought he liked the mall?” Kory noted, a small frown on her face.

“He likes you,” Babs added, “and you like the mall.” She turned to give Dick a smirk over her shoulder. “Such sacrifices he has to make.”

“Oh yes,” Kory jumped in, “to have to spend time with us.”

“That’s not what I-” Dick tried to add in,

“Maybe we should go off without him, Barbara? Paris is lovely, I could fly us there right now if you’d like.”

“Oh, you’re so romantic darling,” Babs lilted. Dick, seemingly growing more frustrated, grabbed Kory lightly on the shoulder, pulling her hand from Babs’. “I think you made him jealous,” she noted.

“Nobody is flying to Paris without me, okay?” he said, and it was kind of cute-the way his blue eyes glinted with just the slightest jealousy. Kory took this as an opportunity to kiss him lightly on the cheek, just a small way of including him-without all the pda that make him squirm.

“No promises,” she whispered sweetly to him, before pulling Babs back to her side. “Try to keep up with us,” she called to Dick, her hand wrapped around Barbara’s with a fervent intensity. The two girls shared a quick glance, before Babs gave a smirk and a little nod-and the two girls took off.

“Guys, seriously?” Dick yelled after them. He stood there a moment, pouting, before he realized they weren’t going to lap back. “Oh, fine,” he muttered, before giving chase.

\--

Dick found them at Urban Outfitters, or more, he found Babs with an armful of dresses-and feeling a like he deserved a little revenge-approached her with that famous stealth of his; only to tightly wrap his arms around her. It was her turn to be surprised-she let out a rather adorable yelp and dropped all the dresses to the floor.

“Why did you feel the need to do that?” she asked him, and he had noticed for an instant the way her arm had tensed like she was going to punch him in the face-was it weird that he found that hot?

“Payback?” He mused, chin resting on her shoulder. She shook her head fondly, pushing his head away. 

“Help me pick these up.” Dick glanced down at what seemed like an endless pile of florals and checks and prints he didn’t even know the names of.

“Is Kory making you carry her stuff?”

“No, that’s your job. This, she insisted, was for me.” Dick picked up one stray dress-a pale blue number-looked at Babs, and then back at the dress. “Would you give me that?” she asked.

“Doesn’t really seem like your sort of thing,” Dick noted, surrendering the dress. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

“Yes, but she looks so good in dresses,” Kory announced, rounding the corner with another pile of clothes. “And jeans. And I believe there is a top called a bralet that I think will show off your breasts rather nicely.” Babs tried her hardest not to balk.

“Help?” she whispered to Dick, but he just patted her on the back.

“I kind of like this idea of a bralet.” he surmised. He piled the rest of the dresses back into Babs’ arms-and if she didn’t kind of love him, she probably would’ve kicked him. 

“You’re both the worst,” she called through the door of the changing room.

“Don’t forget to model for us!” Kory ordered from the other side.

“The worst!”

\--

When Babs emerged, finally from the dressing room, Kory and Dick had managed to make it halfway across the store to look for more dresses-leaving Babs standing in the doorway. Maybe she could change back and duck out of the store before they come back to make her try on more clothes-because seriously, what even was a bralet, anyway? Did Kory have any idea what her father would do to her if she left the house in one?

“That looks great on you,” there’s a salesgirl standing beside her (where did she even come from), and Babs is pretty sure it’s her job to deliver compliments so that people buy things. Which makes it seem hollow and kind of trite, regardless of how Babs actually looks (which is pretty good, regardless of the fact that she feels like she’s showing way too much skin).

“Um, thanks,” Babs offers, as she subconsciously tried to pull the damed bralet down to cover her stomach-only to expose more of her chest. Fantastic. Why did she try this on again? Kory laughed from across the store, and for some odd reason, her laugh never failed to make Babs smile-even in these dire circumstances.

“You’re here with your boyfriend, yeah?” the salesgirl asked, though Babs was too busy trying to see what Kory was grabbing off the rack-was that pink?

“Yeah,” she muttered, wondering how she’d be able to get out of this without being seen running for the door.

“It’s so great that your boyfriend and your best friend get along,” the girl sighed, somewhat wistful, somewhat…jealous?

“What?” Babs added, suddenly involved in the conversation.

“It’s great that you can trust them, you know?” the girl had a wary eye on Kory, and something in Bab’s stomach was beginning to knot. “I mean, look at her. I wouldn’t trust my boyfriend anywhere near her. No offense.” The girl was really so lucky to be staring at Kory and Dick, and not at Babs-because that way, she didn’t see the murderous look that had been shot her way.

“It’s funny you’d say that,” Babs had to try her very hardest not to snarl, “seeing as she’s my girlfriend, and all.”

“Your…girlfriend.” It was asked in a sort of ‘oh really?’ kind of way, as if this was all some kind of joke.

“Yeah, that’s my girlfriend, who I care about very much, and who, if she wasn’t my girlfriend, still would not try to steal my boyfriend. Because most people don’t just go around stealing other people’s boyfriends.” Babs finally allowed herself a small smirk. “No offense.” The salesgirl had pulled her face into a blank expression, which Babs found fairly infuriating-but decided that it’d probably be better to just ignore it, or something. As frustrating as that was. At least Babs was finally, mercifully, be allowed to change out of the stupid bralet-and storm out of the store, dragging Dick and Kory along with her.

“But you didn’t show me any of the dresses!” Kory chirped as she followed along to the food court.

“Because you left to grab more,” Babs countered, “and as it turns out, I’m not super great at conversing with salespeople.” She was wondering if she had handled it correctly, really, if she had given the right response. In all honesty, her answer had made her more confused than she wanted to admit.

“Did something happen?” Dick asked, trying to wrangle his arm out of Babs’ steadfast grip. “Babs, hey, did something happen?” Babs kept her hand on his arm.

“I need a frozen yogurt.”

\--

“So, you said all of that to her and then you just-left?” Babs’ spooned another mouthful of chocolate frozen yogurt, giving Dick a hesitant nod. “That seems a bit dramatic for you.”

“It was all that perfume in the store,” she shot back, her mood finally beginning to improve-though maybe she was just amused at the sight of Kory sucking mustard out of those little packets. “It must’ve triggered some kind of aggressive chemical reaction.” Dick laughed at that one. Kory, on the other hand, seemed oddly focused on her mustard. Babs tried not to stare at her mouth too much-but she was getting a little anxious. Kory wasn’t the type to sit and think about things-she acted. So this was more than a little weird.

“You said I was your girlfriend,” Kory pointed out, her voice a bit quieter than Babs was used to. Kory drummed her fingers on the table. “You’ve never called me your girlfriend before.” Babs wasn’t really sure how she was supposed to respond-she looked over at Dick. He had a flicker of something sad in his eyes-like they’d hurt Kory’s feelings without even realizing it. Babs tightly wrapped her hand around Kory’s, waiting for the other girl to meet her gaze.

“I just kind of figured you were-if that’s okay with you.” Kory’s smile could’ve burned down the mall-and Babs was pretty sure Kory was going to break her hand if she kept squeezing it.

“Of course it’s okay-it’s more than okay!” Dick was kind of beaming, himself, though Babs wasn’t entirely sure how this involved him. She was going to make a comment-if Kory hadn’t kissed her so passionately, right in the middle of the mall. Seriously. Babs was pretty sure she felt sparks all the way down to her toes.

“Um, wow.” Kory was still beaming, and it was kind of the prettiest thing either Dick or Babs had ever seen.

“Do I get one of those?” Dick asked with a grin, and Kory giggled before pulling his mouth to hers, as well. Her hand didn’t leave Babs’.

“Maybe we should go back to your place?” Kory whispered to Dick, “as I know how you feel about these sorts of things.”

“Don’t be so shy, Dick,” Babs teased, though Dick just rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you insist, Kory,” Dick was already pulling her up from the table, “And you should definitely bring your girlfriend.” Babs took the first change to nudge him in the ribs.

“Like I’m going to share my girlfriend with you, boy blunder.”


End file.
